blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 224
is the 224th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Yami informs his squad that its is hopeless since there is no way to get into the Heart Kingdom. Yami explains how the Heart Kingdom has its borders surrounded by a special Trap Magic that will mark anyone that springs the trap, and they will be wanted instantly. Vanessa comments about how this is a tough situation, because Rouge's power won't allow them to slip though. Noelle remembers that Mimosa has studied aboard in the Heart Kingdom a long time ago and tells Yami this. Noelle also tells Yami that some nobles are currently travelling abroad for studies, which Yami tells Finral to help them out. Finral is glad that he can get away from eating Charmy's Master chef's food just to keep supplying Henry with more mana. Asta and Henry are cheering Magna, Luck, and Charmy on, which Magna wonders were everyone else is at. Luck informs Magna that Gordon is at his family's home studying and that Gauche and Gray are sleeping in. Yami wonders were Zora went off to, while telling the other to keep eating so that Henry can finally move the base. Finral prepares to leave with the others, and comments about how the Golden Dawn's headquarters really is perfect. At the Golden Dawn's headquarters, Finesse is meeting with Langris and informing him what had happened which Langris is angry after hearing this. Suddenly Finral shows up with a gift, and is glad that Langris is awake. Langris says that he deserves no better and that he is most likely a complete disappointment to their father, while mentioning everything that he had done. Finral tells Langris that everything was because he was possessed, and that everyone already understands that. After listening to his brother, Langris comments about how he was even saved by his brother that he has talked down to. Langris also says that he had heard what his brother and the Black Bulls had done at the trail, and comments about how they are not going to get away with it. Finral says that that is what he though that Langris would say, and that he is throwing down the gauntlet and that this is his declaration of war. Finral explains how he will work hard to make their father acknowledge that he is to become the lead of the house of Vaude. Finral also declares that he will make Finesse happy, and then apologizes for saying all of this for his own here and that he is making her wait for him again. Finral then says that he will become a man worthy of Finesse and then he'll be back to sweep her off her feet, which Finesse tells Finral to not be long. Langris brings his brother outside of the room, while telling Finesse to wait in the room. Once they leave the room, Finral wonder what his brother wants when Langris starts to say that Finral won't be able to make Finesse happy. Suddenly two female members of the Golden Dawn come across them, which Finral immediately asks them out for some tea. Langris yells that Finral is cursed and explains how Finral is a womanizer and that he won't be able to change his bad habit so easily. Langris also says that its because of this that Finral won't be able to make Finesse happy, which Finral realize that Langris is right. Langris walks away, while telling Finral to break his curse or he will end up marrying Finesse first. Finral drops to the floor and wonder if this interrogation was to help him break his curse which it wasn't. As Langris is walking away, Langris comments about how he won't let his brother find his happiness so easily. At another location in the Golden Dawn headquarters, Asta and Noelle meet with Mimosa and explains their circumstance. Mimosa understands why they came to her and thinks about how she will help Asta anyway possible. Mimosa inform the two that she had studied abroad in the Heart Kingdom with her older brother, when she was 13. Mimosa tells them how they were only able to work within a restricted area and explains how so much different the Heart Kingdom is compared to the Clover Kingdom. Mimosa says that if would be incredibly terrifying if there are devils and curses at the heart of the Heart Kingdom, and that she finds it hard to believe. Noelle thinks about how this may be a clue to the devil that connects with her mother. Mimosa also explains that the princess of the Heart Kingdom is powerful enough to take on all their magic knights alone, and that she is capable of see through everything that happens within her land. Asta is amazed about how powerful the princess of the Heart Kingdom is, and says that they will have to be on guard their event through they won't be there to fight. Mimosa explains how its about time to apply for travellers and visitors rights and that she will handle the applications, which they thank her. Sometime later Asta, Noelle, Mimosa, and Finral are on a boat heading to the Heart Kingdom. Asta expresses his excitement about how they are going to enter the Heart Kingdom, which Noelle tells him that they are not here for a vacation. Mimosa apologizes to them for only being able to get permission for this many visitors, which Asta tells her that he is completely thankful for what she has done. Asta also says that if their is any trouble, then they can just use Finral's Spatial Magic, which they tell him that that is illegal. Finral thinks about how he is on a voyage with two beauties, but tells himself that he can do this because he has eyes only for Finesse. Suddenly they notice that the boat is entering some fog, which Mimosa explains how only those with permission from the Heart Kingdom may push through the fog. Finral starts to panic about what kind of person the princess of the Heart Kingdom is, which they wonder what is wrong with him. Asta then wonders just what kind of place the Heart Kingdom is. Once they exit the fog, Asta, Noelle, and Finral are all amazed by the site of the Heart Kingdom. At another location in the Heart Kingdom, the princess notices that the Clover Kingdom's power of the devil has come and that she must have it, all the while a mysterious figure appears behind the princess. Magic and Spells used References Navigation